Races
These are the only fantasy races allowed within the role play, if you think something deserves to be up here please tell me on discord and I might add it. For the most part, this should cover almost every fantasy race. Angels Known normally as winged humans, angels have holy powers and tend to be born more often with healing abilities. They're weaker than a normal human having hollow bones, but more magical. Strengths: '''Resist holy, enhanced magical powers '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to darkness, physically weak Animal-Folk Very different apart, most animal-folk (sometimes called beast-folk) have one or more animal characteristics. They're mostly grouped together since they're all part animals. These are some common ones below: * Arachnoid * Cat-folk * Centaur * Faun * Harpies * Lamia * Lizard-folk * Mermaids * Minotaur * Satyr * Sheep-folk * Wolf-folk '''Strengths: '''While varied they can be stronger/more durable/faster than a normal human, but depends on their mix. Most have heightened senses. '''Weaknesses: '''On average, most are weak to fire. Changeling This is a race of shape-shifters, all of which are born with shape-shifting. Unlike their monster counterpart, these changelings spent more time as humanoids and became calm for it. '''Strengths: Shape-shifting Weaknesses: Fire and holy Demons A very varied race, they come in all kinds of shapes and sizes each with different unique abilities. Some common types of demons are: * Archdemon * Imp * Horned-demons * Succubus/Incubus * Winged-demons Strengths: Resist dark and fire, enhanced magical powers Weaknesses: Weak to holy, physically weak if they have wings Dragons Dragons are giant mythical creatures, most of them are very powerful and have magical breaths of varying elements. Non-monstrous dragons can turn into humans on command. Strengths: Very strong, resist magic Weaknesses: Weak to steel and darkness Elementals Elementals are just that: creatures that represet and are made of a certain element. Two elementals that are opposite that breed make a hybrid, hybrids are sterile though. The elements represent: * Fire * Water * Earth * Wind Strength: Immune to their own element Weakness: Weak to their opposite element Elves Elves are a very magical and long lived race, they usually vary depending on where their from, and because of this have a variety of abilities. Still they mostly rely on magic. * Dark Elves * High Elves * Wood Elves Strengths: Very magical, dark elves resist dark and see in the dark, high elves resist holy Weaknesses: Dark elves are weak to holy, high elves are weak to darkness. Faeries Small winged creatures, most of them can change size on command. Strength: Wind, ice, and water based magic Weakness: Weak to fire and electric Giants Massive humanoid creatures, standing anywhere between 10-15ft tall. Very strong and mostly nomadic Strengths: Very strong and durable Weaknesses: Weak to all kinds of magic, cannot use magic if they're pure giant. Gnomes Small technologically advanced race of magical creatures. They rely on their intelligence over strength. Strengths: High intelligence, resist most magic Weaknesses: Physically weak Goblins Mostly wild small green people that live in tribes, they're mostly weaker than most races but move fast. Strengths: Move fast and have a high agility Weaknesses: Weak to fire, physically weak, magically weak Halfings Very small humanoids, more human than anything Strengths: Very agile, move silently, high willpower. Weaknesses: Physically weak Humans Very standard race of humans, they're average all around and come in many shapes/sizes. Strengths: None Weaknesses: None Homunculus Human-like monsters and artificial humans. Somewhat monstrous but very intelligent. Strengths: Very intelligent, highly magical Weaknesses: Weak to both dark and holy Nephalem A nephalem is the offspring of a demon and an angel. They possess a wide variety of powers and rare combinations. However the mother usually dies from a curse of breeding a nephalem, and they're all born sterile. Strengths: Very high magical power, can cast both holy and dark Weakness: Weak to dark and holy, but less than a demon or an angel Nymphs Nymphs come in a variety of types, most of which represent a certain element of terrain. Some types of nymphs are below: * Alseids (groves) * Dryads (forests) * Hamadryads (trees) * Hydriads (water) * Leimoniads (meadows) * Meliads (ash trees) * Naiads (springs and rivers) * Napaea (valleys) * Oceanids (the sea) * Oreads (mountains) Strengths: Possess magical powers depending on their type Weaknesses: Physically weak Ogres Giant monster-like creatures, mostly live alone or in tribes. They can be hostile and are physically strong. They come in a variety based on their element, these are: * Ogres (earth) * Troll (water) * Oni (fire) Strength: Physically strong and high endurance, immune to their own element Weakness: Magically weak; not very intelligent, ogres and trolls are weak to fire, onis are weak to water and holy Orcs Mostly green and both bigger and stronger than a normal human, orcs live in small towns and have their own honor system. They're not very hostile and keep a lot to themselves Strength: Physically strong Weakness: Weak magical abilities Pixies Much like fairies, pixies can also change size. They however possess the opposite abilities of fairies when it comes to magic. Strength: Fire and electric magic Weakness: Weak to ice and water magic Phoenix Most phoenix are monsters, but much like dragons few can transform into humans. They possess equal powers to dragons when it comes to strength. Strength: Very strong, healing, holy, and fire magic, also immune to fire Weakness: Weak to water, darkness, ice magic Spirits Spirits are just that: spirits, they come in a massive variety when they're not monsters. For the most part they keep to themselves. They can either be things like sirens or elemental spirits. Some types of spirits are: * Banshee * Kappa * Sirens * Fire * Water * Earth * Wind Strength: Immune to their element, magical Weakness: Weak to darkness and their opposite element Undead This is anything that used to be alive, but came back somehow. Undead can be intelligent, but for the most part are being commanded by someone. Some types of undead are: * Ghosts * Skeletons * Zombies Strength: Resist dark Weakness: Weak to holy and most magic Unicorns Unicorns are usually monsters, but like dragons and phoenix they can turn into humans and possess a lot of magical abilities and strength Strength: High stats all around Weakness: Weak to darkness Vampires Vampires are humans (or other races) bitten by another vampire and cursed to suck blood. Most of them are still intelligent and sentient, but have a craving for blood. Strength: Resist dark and can't be killed conventionally Weakness: Weak to holy, fire, certain woods, garlic, and silver. Werewolves Like vampires, werewolves are a race of people cursed by another werewolf to turn into a giant wolf during the full moon. Outside of the full moon they can turn to anthropomorphic wolves and keep their minds, during the full moon they become savage. Strength: Resist most physical attacks Weakness: Weak to holy, fire, and silver